


Jak mocno można kochać?

by Entra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Romance, my beautiful sons, post episode 11
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entra/pseuds/Entra
Summary: Wydarzenia zaraz po (nie)udanych zawodach. Czy aby na pewno wszystko stracone?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Specjalnie dla M. :)

Krótki program dobiegł końca. Wymowna cisza towarzyszyła wracającym do hotelu dwóm mężczyznom już od dłuższego czasu. Mimo ciepłego hiszpańskiego klimatu, za sprawą później pory zimno doskwierało dosyć wyraźnie obojgu z nich, choć żaden nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Nocna godzina nie dawała jednak mieszkańcom tego pięknego, wielkiego miasta zmrużyć oka. Rozpromienieni, roześmiani turyści i mieszkańcy Barcelony łączyli się w jeden wielki tłum, sprawiając że miasto tętniło życiem. Otwarte kawiarnie kusiły zapachem egzotycznych deserów, a duszące opary alkoholu unosiły się nad głowami przechodniów. Niektórzy siedzieli przy stolikach w gronie przyjaciół i głośno dyskutowali na ważkie tematy, robiąc przy tym zdjęcia i śmiejąc się do rozpuku, inni samotnie wsłuchiwali się w uderzające o brzeg fale i krzyk mew, a jeszcze inni przechadzali się powoli ulicami ciesząc się widokami, zapachami i cudowną atmosferą niezmąconą najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Jak mało trzeba by być nieskończenie szczęśliwym, tak bardzo szczęśliwym, że to uczucie rozpiera cię od środka, tak że tracisz oddech. Dźwięki egzystencji innych ludzi dobiegały jednak do nich z daleka, gdyż podświadomie wybrali najbardziej opuszczoną trasę powrotną. Nie rozmawiali, nie trzymali się za ręce, nie uśmiechali się, nawet nie patrzyli w swoją stronę. Dzieląca ich niewielka przestrzeń zdawała się być gigantyczną przepaścią. Ta cisza towarzyszyła im, aż do momentu przekroczenia hotelowego pokoju gdy Victor rzucił od niechcenia jedno niezbyt znaczące zdanie „Idę się wykąpać”. Yuri padł ciężko na swoje łóżko i podpierając głowę na dłoniach łapał głośno wdech i wydech, licząc je w głowie. Jak bardzo Victor musiał być teraz nim zawiedziony, że nie chciał nawet z nim porozmawiać, albo chociażby spojrzeć w jego stronę? Nie, nie wszystko jeszcze stracone. Wiedział, że z dalszej pozycji łatwiej będzie mu zaatakować czołówkę. Nie był stworzony do bycia pierwszym i może tak powinno zostać. Być może tak po prostu jest. Niektórzy ludzie nie nadają się do wygrywania, a jedną z tych osób był on. Cała pewność siebie którą budował przez ostatnie osiem miesięcy upadła teraz jak niezbyt trwale zbudowana wieża z klocków. Możliwość nadejścia przegranej nie była jednak tak dobijająca jak zupełna obojętność i zimno ze strony Victora, jego trenera, jego ukochanego Victora. To dzięki jego miłości dotarł tak daleko, czy ta miłość mogła zostać zachwiana przez to co stało się dzisiaj na zawodach? Łzy powoli napłynęły do jego oczu, po czym spływały pojedyńczo na puchowy dywan, robiąc na nim mokrą plamę. Yuri czym prędzej zdjął okulary i rzucił je za siebie na łóżko. Wada wzroku połączona ze łzami wypełniającymi oczy sprawiła, ze widział przed sobą jedynie zamazaną plamę. Oglądając występy każdego z kolejnych zawodników starał się zachować spokój i pogodę ducha, cieszył się z wygranej Yuriego, był zachwycony niesłychanym występem Otabeka, a niesamowity doping dla JJ dodał mu wiary w ludzkość. Ale Victor. Przez resztę zawodów nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Być może to jedna z jego nowych technik trenerskich, ta z serii niezbyt udanych, która przyniosła odwrotny skutek do zamierzonego. Metody Victora bywały dziwne i niekonwencjonalne, czasem dodawały mu siły i motywacji, a czasem dołowały i odbierały resztki pewności siebie, której i tak nie miał zbyt wiele. Jedynie Phichit pogratulował mu dobrego wyniku zaraz po skończeniu konkurencji. „Zobaczysz, jeszcze ich prześcigniemy Yuri! Jesteśmy za dobrzy by przegrać. Ty i ja możemy wszystko”. Słowa przyjaciela rozbrzmiewały w jego głowie, przez co nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu przebijającego się przez masę negatywnych emocji, zwłaszcza po przywołaniu w pamięci uśmiechniętej, wesołej miny Phichita, który po zrobieniu pamiątkowego selfie mocno go uścisnął i szepnął do ucha „Damy radę”. Phichit sobie poradzi, zawsze miał silną psychikę, a przy dodaniu do tego jego niesamowitych łyżwiarskich umiejętności, ten nadpobudliwy, piękny chłopiec może podbić serce wszystkich widzów i jurorów. Yuri był jego przeciwieństwem, przynajmniej do czasu gdy poznał Victora. A co jeśli... Drzwi łazienki otworzyły się z hukiem wypuszczając ze środka chmurę gorącej pary. Z niej, niczym młody bóg wyłonił się sam Victor, ubrany w biały szlafrok z puchowym kołnierzem. Yuri czym prędzej przetarł oczy i sięgnął do tyłu po okulary, które po omacku trafiły w jego dłonie. Victor podszedł do okna i przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się miastu. Po czym wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc i usiadł na przeciwko Yuriego. Patrzył na niego wzrokiem pełnym niezrozumiałych, trudnych do odgadnięcia emocji. Yuri spuścił zawstydzony wzrok i poczuł że ciepło napływa powoli na jego policzki. Wzrok Victora zawsze tak na niego działał. Błękit jego oczu był niezmierzenie piękny i wciągający, jak czyste jezioro. Nie mógł zbyt długo patrzeć w te oczy. Gdyby robił to odrobinę za długo mógłby w nich utonąć i nigdy się nie wydostać.   
„O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?” usłyszał z ust Victora Yuri. No tak, oczywiście nie było o czym rozmawiać. Ignorowanie, zawód w oczach, obojętność, to zupełnie normalna sprawa, przynajmniej dla nich.   
„Jutro, po finałach, powinniśmy to zakończyć” źrenice Victora gwałtownie się rozszeżyły, a na jego twarzy ukazał się lekki szok. W końcu jakaś emocja.   
„Co powinniśmy zakończyć?” głos wydobywający się z gardła Victora był słaby i jakby... przestraszony. W pokoju nastała cisza, słychać było jedynie przyspieszony oddech starszego mężczyzny.  
„Naszą współpracę, uważam, ze powinieneś wrócić na lodowisko i dać sobie ze mną spokój. Nie wiem czy wygram jutro złoto. Postaram się z całego serca, dla siebie samego, ale przede wszystkim dla ciebie. Nie chcę rezygnować, nie czuję smutku. Moja wola walki jeszcze nie zgasła. Tli się we mnie, bo tu jesteś. Kiedy na mnie patrzysz... kiedy wiem że patrzysz, wszystko jest prostsze i przychodzi mi łatwiej. Dlatego proszę nie odtrącaj mnie i nie udawaj, że nic się nie stało. Nie bądź zimny, nie ignoruj mnie. Tylko do jutra, proszę”.  
Cichy szloch przerwał wywód Yuriego, który zszokowany spojrzał na swojego trenera. Victor zakrył twarz dłońmi. Żaden z nich nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, Yuriemu zdawało się, że nawet przestał oddychać. Po dłuższej chwili podniósł rękę i delikatnie dotknął dłoni Victora, splatając ich palce. Ponieważ nie mógł dosięgnąć zszedł z łóżka i usiadł u stóp drugiego mężczyzny, tak jak czasem robią przestraszone dzieci ze swoimi matkami. Poczuł że palce Victora zaciskają się na jego własnych. Po czym odsłonił twarz i zbliżył dłoń Yuriego do ust całując ją z czcią i miłością, tak jak robił to zawsze.   
„Jak ty nic nie rozumiesz Yuri” powiedział po chwili i również opadł na kolana tuż przy młodszym mężczyźnie. Oparty o okno plecami, przytulił Yuriego do siebie z całej siły. Słyszeli nawzajem silne i szybkie bicie swoich serc.   
„Tylko mnie nie odtrącaj, do jutra, proszę, tylko do jutra” mówił gorączkowo Yuri.   
„Nie wiedziałem, że tak zinterpretujesz moje zachowanie” mówił spokojnie srebrnowłosy „Yuri, uważam, ze twój dzisiejszy wynik jest idealnym wręcz startem na jutrzejszy program dowolny, ciężko byłoby ci startować z pozycji lidera, doskonale o tym wiem. Nigdy więcej nie mów, że powinniśmy zakończyć naszą współpracę. Yuri, nie wiem jak potoczy się dalej twoja kariera, nie wiem czy wygrasz złoto, czy staniesz na podium. Nie wiem czy jestem gotowy zrezygnować z jazdy. Wydawało by się, że nie wiem już nieczego, ale jednak jest coś czego jestem pewien tak bardzo jak to, że w tej chwili żyję” po tych słowach potok słów wydobywających się w ust Victora ustał, a on sam gładził trzymanego w ramionach mężczyznę po głowie, mierzwiąc lekko jego ciemne włosy i przeczesując kosmyki palcami.   
„Co to takiego Victor?”  
„Nie domyślasz się tego?”  
„Powiedz to na głos” Victor uniósł lekko głowę Yuriego, tak by mógł spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.  
„Kocham cię, kocham cię tak bardzo, że nie potrafię wyrazić tego słowami. Jestem w tobie zakochany od dawna. Myślałem, że to tylko lekkie zauroczenie, ale gdy bliżej się poznałem, to uczucie potęgowało się we mnie coraz bardziej. Oh, Yuri, jesteś taki słodki i niewinny, a jednocześnie namiętny i pożądliwy. Jesteś idealny. Czuję teraz jakbym całe życie czekał tylko na ciebie.”.  
„Victor...” zaczął chłopak, ale jego wypowiedź została przerwana przez ciepłe, słodkie usta zatrzymane tuż przy jego własnych i piękne niebieskie oczy wpatrujące się w niego wyczekując zgody. Yuri nie wahając się ani chwili dłużej złączył ich usta w długim słodkim pocałunku. Język Victora pojawił się nagle chętnie witany w ustach Yuriego. Cichy jęk wyrwany z ust młodszego mężczyzny wprowadził Victora w prawdziwe szaleństwo. Złapał go po obu stronach twarzy i połączył ich w jeszcze silniejszym i bardziej namiętnym pocałunku. Niewielką resztą samokontroli oderwał się od ukochanego i przyłożył do siebie ich czoła. Yuri gładził delikatnie palcami rysy przystojnej twarzy Victora i patrzył mu prosto w oczy. Jego ciepły oddech łaskotał i drażnił wszystkie receptory na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny.   
„Jak bardzo można kochać Victor, czy możliwe jest to żeby kochać aż tak mocno?” zapytał cicho Yuri.  
Słodki uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Victora.   
„Te obrączki, to obietnica, to nie tylko prezent. Zapamiętaj to Yuri. Bo niezależnie od tego jak skończy się jutrzejszy dzień zostaniesz moim mężem, tego pragnę najbardziej na świecie”  
„Kocham cię”  
„Ya tebya lyublyu” odpowiedział cicho Victor, gdy drzwi ich pokoju otworzyły się z hukiem, a stojący za nimi Chris zawołał „Victor! Pożycz mi ten cudowny truskawkowy balsam do...” by po chwili przerwać wpatrując się w nietypową scenę przed nim. Siedzący na podłodze, między kolanami Victora Yuri trzymał w dłoniach jego twarz, a jego własna płonęła czerwonią na odległość. Zza pleców Chrisa dobiegł odgłos robionego zdjęcia, a znikające światło flesza ujawniło zielony telefon z chomikiem.  
„Nawet się nie waż tego robić! Phichit- kuuun!!!”


End file.
